The Rebound
by satomobile
Summary: Lin engages in a brief tryst after her break-up with Tenzin.


Lin narrowed her eyes at the man standing before her. His name was Kazuo, a potential representative of the Fire Nation in Republic City campaigning for a seat on the Council. He looked every inch a politician; broad shouldered, chiseled jaw, and thick hair that never seemed out of place. He was a charmer in both looks and personality, but his perfect grin wasn't gaining much traction with Republic City's Chief of Police. She crossed her arms and looked him over, trying to figure out what this young upstart was playing at. He'd asked her about food. What she liked, what she didn't. His aim was no doubt political, but he was asking a suspicious amount of personal questions.

"You do eat, don't you?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Mr. Kazuo, the way to a seat on the Council is not through my stomach, I assure you," Lin replied curtly.

That comment earned her a laugh that rose from the depths of him. His head went back as he chuckled, hands in his pockets.

"I'm not asking you for an endorsement Chief Beifong," he smiled, "I'm asking you to dinner."

Somehow, it took her by surprise.

He was hitting on her.

Lin's eyes darted sideways, averting her previously confident gaze. She resisted the urge to look over her shoulder for some other paramour to which Kazuo must be speaking. In the end, she did check, though obviously she was alone with him in her office. She felt heat rising in her cheeks just as panic hummed inside her chest. It had been so long since she had been on the receiving end of attention of this nature and she couldn't fathom what had brought it on. She wore her uniform as per usual, her hair hung about her face in the same way it always did, and she wore no makeup to speak of- as long as the rose colored lip balm she used could be discounted.

Outside of her average appearance she considered what in the world would have given him the idea that she was in any way available. She was of course, but her body language and demeanor offered little proof. After nearly twenty-five years of being in a relationship, the air of a women spoken for hung about her like a perfume, infusing itself into all her daily interactions. Hardly anyone could accuse Lin Beifong of being open or available.

And yet, somehow Kazuo had noticed her.

"I hope that you'll understand I'm very busy with work at the moment," she told him factually, leaving no room for argument. She felt caught somewhere between despair and relief. A small voice in her head was telling her to go, but for the majority of her life she had been conditioned to say "No, thank you" and move on.

He nodded, "I understand." He gave her a wistful smile and turned to leave, "But I hope you know, I'm not done asking. I'll be here for...two weeks? I wager that you'll have to break for lunch at some point."

Lin stopped herself from retorting, "Don't count on it" by chewing her lip as he exited her office.

Lin sat back down at her desk, giving the stack of paperwork piled high a withering look. This was her entire life for nearly a year now. Stacks of paper, press conferences, training, work. Work and nothing else. She sighed, aware of just how closed off she had become.

There was a knock at her door and she groaned, expecting Kazuo to reappear with some ridiculous story about having forgotten something in her office. Instead, her secretary poked his head in.

"Chief?" he asked, "Urgent call for you on line one."

"Who is it?"

"Princess Ursa of the Fire Nation."

Lin rolled her eyes and sighed, grasping the receiver in her left hand.

"Chief Beifong."

"Try not to sound too happy," came Ursa's regal voice on the other end.

She chuckled a little before brushing Ursa's greeting aside, "What's going on?"

"Just calling to say hello," Ursa informed her airily. Lin could practically see her stretching out long fingers to examine newly painted nails.

"My secretary said it was urgent," Lin told her as she leaned back in her chair.

"How else am I supposed to get you on the phone?" Ursa wondered aloud, "You don't write, you don't call..."

"I'm just busy," Lin supplied with a shake of her head. She absently picked up a pencil from her desk and began twirling it between her fingers.

"And I'm not?" Ursa retorted.

"Oh yes, sorry," Lin patronized, "Cutting ribbons at hospital openings must be consuming work."

"It's a living," Ursa joked in return, "So...how is election season going?"

"Ugh," Lin began, sticking her tongue out in distaste. The fact that Ursa couldn't see her wasn't even a consideration, Lin knew she could picture her expression clearly anyway, "I can't wait for it to be over. If I have to go to one more meeting or function I swear I'm going to murder somebody."

"Tenzin?" Ursa ventured a guess at who her victim might be.

"He'll do," Lin replied light-heartedly, though the reality of their situation burned inside her.

As a representative of the Police Department she had been required to attend several political events this year. She was a seasoned veteran of the political schmoozing circuit, having been to such events in representation of her office and in the past, as Tenzin's date. She was used to the dull conversation, the bland finger foods, and the painful networking that were the markings of such gatherings by now, but this year it was a touch more difficult to get through. Probably because these days, political functions meant having to see Tenzin with his new wife.

"So when is the next one?" Ursa questioned.

Lin shifted the receiver to her shoulder and pinned it there with her head as she reached across her desk for the small, tea stained calendar that held the events of her daily life in its scribblings. She looked it over and groaned.

"Tonight," she reported, "I'm sending Saikhan," she told Ursa decidedly, tossing the calendar back into the fray.

"What? No! You should go," Ursa urged her, suspiciously in favor of this evening's "cocktail hour" hosted by the Fire Nation Ambassador.

Lin ticked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Why?"

"I don't know..." Ursa fibbed, "I just think you would have fun."

"Have we met?" Lin replied sardonically as she moved to rest her feet on top of her desk.

Ursa huffed, "I just mean, maybe someone will be there that you could, I don't know... have a date with..."

Lin's eyes went wide as the puzzle pieces fell into place. She inadvertently snapped the pencil in her hands she she sprang forward in her seat.

"Did you put him up to this? Have him ask me out to dinner?" Lin accused.

"No!" Ursa supplied quickly, "I swear- wait! Kazuo asked you out to dinner?"

"Yes," Lin returned with an aggravated sigh.

"Then go!" Ursa instructed her, "Listen, I didn't put him up to it at all! He asked me if you were single."

Lin opened her mouth to argue, but closed it slowly as curiosity got the better of her.

"He did?"

Ursa had her in, "Yes! Lin, he's one of my absolute favorite representatives. He's intelligent, brave, easy on the eyes..."

"He's twelve," Lin argued, noting his relatively youthful appearance.

"Thirty-four," Ursa corrected.

"I'm forty," Lin reminded her.

"You're thirty-nine, Lin. Don't exaggerate. Every time you do that it makes me a year older. Besides, forty is the new thirty."

"I hate when people say something is the new something else," Lin grumbled.

"You hate everything," Ursa returned, "But listen, he's recently gotten out of a long term relationship, so there's that."

"Is that meant to sway me in some way?" Lin wondered, scowling in confusion.

"I'm just saying you two can probably relate," Ursa defended with a sigh. "Here is the deal, Lin. He's good looking and interested, you need to do something about this. Go out with him. Dress up. Feel good again. When is the last time you wore something other than your depressing uniform?"

"My uniform isn't depress-"

"When?" Ursa demanded, "...and pajamas don't count."

Lin pursed her lips in thought, concluding after a moment that Ursa had a good point. She couldn't recall the last time she'd worn civilian clothing outside of her own home. She couldn't recall the last time she went out for a social purpose.

"I'm waiting," Ursa reminded her in a sing-song voice. Lin let go of a defeated sigh and Ursa cheered herself on the other end of the line. "Yes! Go out with him, Lin. If you don't do something soon your hymen will grow back."

Lin scoffed at her comment, "Okay, I'm hanging up now."

Ursa was cackling to herself, "I'm not kidding! It will heal!"

"Goodbye," Lin quipped before settling the receiver back on its pedestal.

Lin shook her head to herself, a smile playing on her lips at her old friend's comment. Her way of approaching the matter was...so very Ursa. Lin was fairly certain that if she opted not to go to this event, Ursa would be waiting for her when she arrived home, tapping one foot like an impatient mother.

She spared one last look for the papers before her, deciding that they were marginally more painful than mixing in at the Fire Nation Embassy and grabbed her coat. She would go- if only to prove Ursa wrong.

Within minutes of arriving, Lin found herself browsing the food table out of sheer boredom. She'd grabbed a drink, and then another, and finally a glass she held steady in her left hand as she settled in front of the carrots. She was going to gloat about this later when she spoke to Ursa. She would tell her that it had been a waste of an evening, there was no date, there was no excitement and Lin smiled at the thought of her upcoming victory.

Then, she frowned. It would be a hollow victory of course, having a horrible night only to win an argument was not exactly winning. But, it was the nature of her relationship with Ursa. The two women were amiably competitive to a fault. Growing up, their friendly bets would often end in one or both of them getting into situations far out of their depth, usually requiring rescue by their parents and later in life by their significant others. The memory of Tenzin's entire body deflating as the women shook hands sprang readily to mind, "It's only a matter of time before I'm scraping one of you off the sidewalk," he would lament with a roll of his eyes.

"Did they say something funny?" A voice asked, bringing her back to the present.

"Hmm?" Lin asked, turning to face Kazuo.

"I asked if the carrots were saying something funny. You were just standing here smiling at them..." he explained with a playful lift of his eyebrow.

Lin fixed him with a cool glare.

"There we go," he told her, "that's more like the Chief Beifong I know."

"You don't really know me," Lin reminded him sharply.

"But I would like to," he returned without hesitation.

His response was a little quicker and more genuine than she anticipated. The look in his eyes surprised her, it was friendly and humble in spite of his confident tone.

Having noticed that he caught her in a moment of speechlessness, he pressed on, "What do you say after I'm done shaking hands and kissing babies I take you out for some real food."

Lin drew a breath, a refusal prepared to flow easily from her red lips, when she looked up- locking eyes with her best friend in the entire world from across the room. She held Tenzin's stare for a heartbeat before she looked away.

The breath left her without a word, no refusal, no reply. Only a heavy sigh existed in its place. Kazuo moved his head just so he caught her attention again. Their eyes met and Kazuo offered a hopeful smile as Lin blinked back that naggingly familiar stinging sensation.

"...So? I know you eat now," Kazuo joked, gesturing at the carrots. Lin exhaled a pitiful laugh as her eyes darted to the side, spotting Pema as she slipped her arm through Tenzin's. Lin's eyes watered and she bit the inside of her lip in an attempt to retain her composure. Tenzin looked back in her direction after a moment and Lin averted her eyes back to the man before her.

"Yeah, ok," she agreed as if diving into icy cold water, "I'll go out to dinner with you."

Kazuo broke out into a grin, the brightness of his perfect teeth nearly blinding her, "You like Fire Nation food?"

"Gee, how did you know its my favorite," Lin wondered sarcastically.

Kazuo laughed bashfully, "I might have gotten some insider information."

Lin gave him a knowing nod.

"Ok, well, don't sneak out on me. I am going to run over and tell the Ambassador something came up," he told her.

"You just got here," Lin countered in a panic, suddenly feeling as if she'd been tricked into agreeing to the date. When she said yes, there was distance between her and the outing. Minutes, maybe hours for her to prepare another excuse to cancel.

"I have it on good authority I'm allowed to cut out of this party early," he replied with a significant look.

Ursa, Lin cursed to herself.

"Be right back," he smiled, leaving her side with urgency.

Lin groaned inwardly and lifted the glass to her lips, downing the wine in seconds. So quickly in fact, that she made a small gasp for air as she finished. Liquid courage, she told herself in a voice that sounded suspiciously like her mother.

Her eyes scanned the space previously occupied by Tenzin and his wife, finding it devoid of any emotional stumbling blocks, Lin headed in that direction to collect another glass of wine. The bartender filled her glass in short order and Lin turned around to face the room, but instead found herself confronted by her ex.

"Lin," Tenzin greeted her with a measure of formality that irked her so much that she had to stop herself from throwing the glass of wine in his face.

"You don't drink," she spat in lieu of greeting, observing his place in line.

"They serve water here," he reminded her. The hesitant smile on his face attempted to convey friendship, but Lin read only smugness. With her best scowl she made a move to pass him without a word when he stopped her.

"I'm glad I ran into you here. I was cleaning out one of the spare rooms and I came across a box of your things," he told her, reaching past her to accept his glass of water.

"You can throw it away," she told him coldly.

"It's got a lot of your winter clothes," he explained, sighing at her dismissal.

"I don't care," she told him, "you can throw it away. Or better yet, give the clothes to Pema. I gather she's pretty comfortable with my hand-me-downs."

"Lin..."

"Tenzin," she cut across him, "I am having a really hard time not throwing this wine in your face," she said calmly, swishing the wine in her glass for emphasis, "so I'm going to go. Throw the box away. Really, I don't care."

She stepped around him resolutely, putting him firmly behind. Her face might have faltered if it weren't for Kazuo's winning smile fast approaching. He walked toward her with a confidence and determination that caused Lin to down the glass of wine she held in an effort to match him.

"Ready?"

"Yes, please," she replied quickly, hooking her arm around his elbow. They made a hasty exit without drawing much attention, aside from Tenzin's forlorn gaze which followed them all the way to the door.

Lin and Kazuo stepped into the crisp evening air, free of their awkward party, but trapped in an equally uncomfortable situation. The wind whipped up, snapping Kazuo's coat and Lin shivered slightly.

"Here, take my coat," he told her chivalrously as he began shrugging the deep burgundy coat from his shoulders.

"No, I'm actually not cold," she refused honestly. The alcohol was doing more to warm her than sheep's wool ever could. It only took one look at her glowing cheeks to confirm her claim and Kazuo smiled.

"Fair enough," he digressed, "So where to?"

Lin quirked an eyebrow at him skeptically, "I thought you asked me to dinner."

He had the good sense to look ashamed, but it only served to highlight his charm, "I'm not from here..." he began to explain, "so I figured I would let the native choose."

Lin was nodding, but any trace of coldness disappeared from her face the longer she watched him muddle his explanation. There was something about him, or maybe it was the wine, that sent a wave of giddiness through her and she gripped his arm again.

"Follow me."

They walked a short distance through streets lined with imposing and official looking embassies to a small restaurant at the corner of politico row and the City Park. The large sign over the door read, "_Pepper!_"

They were slightly overdressed for the venue, but Lin assured him that this was some of the best Fire Nation food- within walking distance at least. The large glass window was fogged from the heat inside and when Kazuo expressed his hesitation, Lin pointed this out as if it were proof of authenticity.

They entered and were seated in short order by a young woman who looked as if she had somewhere better to be. They sat by the large window, watching strangers pass with scarves pulled tight.

When Lin looked across the table it finally dawned on her that she was at the center of his undivided attention. Though she was typically the one with the confident cool stare, it was hard to hold his affectionate gaze for more than a second at a time and she quickly looked away for something to distract them. Mercifully, the waitress appeared and then departed with their drink order.

Silence settled between them.

"I don't usually drink this much," Lin blurted and instantly chastised herself for admitting that she was, in fact, drinking somewhat freely.

The grin he wore intended to put her at ease, "Are you nervous?"

"Not at all," she lied, "I just don't really know you..."

"Well," he sighed and stretched his arms out as if presenting an open book, "what would you like to know?"

"What did Ursa tell you about me?"

Her question was as immediate as it was burning. She wondered what kind of things Ursa must have said to entice this unassuming, handsome man into taking her out on a pity date. And then she wondered when her self-confidence had gotten so low.

"She told you I asked about you then?" he replied with a sigh and a blush in his cheeks.

It wasn't the answer she was expecting. She was slightly taken aback by the idea that he had indeed asked about her. Lin nodded once, saying nothing in an effort to urge him on.

"She told me you were single and not to be deterred if you blew me off," he laughed as her eyebrows raised, "...and that you just got out of a long term relationship."

"She said all that, did she?" Lin wondered aloud, leaning forward against the table, "she said the same thing about you."

He shrugged, "She wasn't lying."

Lin opened her mouth to reply, but the waitress arrived with their drinks. She set them on the table and took their orders. Lin was silently pleased when he ordered his noodles extra spicy- she was usually alone in her quest to eat the most scorching food she could find. It was nice to have a like-minded companion at dinner.

The waitress retreated back to the kitchen and the awkward silence rolled back in like a creeping fog.

"So..." he ventured.

"So."

"I'm glad you took me up on the offer to go out tonight."

Lin shrugged, "anything to get out of that awful cocktail hour."

He was silent a moment and Lin's face flushed with embarrassment. It was an honest statement, but probably something she would have kept to herself had she not been drinking.

"I'm sorry," she covered, "I didn't mean to suggest..."

He waved her off, "I like that you're honest."

More like tipsy, she thought. "Really? It's not every day you find a politician that values honesty," she elected to reply instead.

"Well, you've found one," he assured her. "It's interesting that you would say that, though. Weren't you raised by a politician?"

"So, Ursa filled you in pretty well," Lin admitted, "but I like to think of my stepdad as more of a 'founding father' of Republic City than a politician. He was an idealist- getting the whole system on it's feet. He wasn't sycophantic or underhanded like so many politicians are today. It's a different breed, a different world."

Kazuo's head went back with a hearty laugh, "Sycophantic and underhanded? Stop trying to flatter me."

Lin rolled her eyes, "I'm not saying all politicians are bad...I'm just saying it's a different culture."

He shook his head in amusement, "I can't argue with you there. That is actually why I became a politician. I'll let you in on a little secret," he whispered leaning across the table lightly. Without realizing it, Lin leaned in close to listen. "Qian- the incumbent Fire Nation representative? Seeing her removed from the Council would be my greatest achievement. She is the epitome of what I can't stand in a politician."

Lin leaned back in her chair, ready to absorb whatever he had to say. Her ear was intrigued by his assessment, as she personally didn't find anything appealing about Qian. The woman refused to form a solid opinion on anything and her fluidity had seen her through many an election season.

"She is an _apologist_," he announced with a hint of revulsion at the word.

Being a Fire Nation apologist was never a questionable stance. After the war, the world was understandably wary of the Fire Nation's sudden change of heart. They were directly responsible for a hundred years of oppression and imperialism. Now that the nation found itself of the losing side of history, there was a reputation to repair. It was the politically correct thing to do- taking the blame and swallowing the resentment- however misdirected. Apologist wasn't a bad word to anyone, except for Kazuo apparently.

"And you don't believe the Fire Nation has anything to apologize for?" Lin pressed.

"No, no. Don't get me wrong- I'm not an Ozai sympathizer by any means. Yes, the Fire Nation was wrong, but how long must we roll over in deference to the rest of the world? The Fire Nation has a lot to offer, but our hands are tied and our mouths are gagged by history. It isn't practical to keep apologizing and living in the past. There is so much more we could be contributing, but we sit around silently because we feel the need to repent for the mistakes our predecessor's made. Qian does our nation a disservice by remaining on the Council. She represents the past, not the future."

Lin sat back, arms crossed and eyes wide. It wasn't often a person spoke so openly about the virtues of a tarnished nation.

Kazuo sighed and leaned back in his chair like a defeated boxer, "I'm ranting."

In a moment when many would be bolting for the door, Lin smiled. His opinions were certainly not popular, but they were his and they had validity- that much she couldn't argue.

"It's quite alright," she excused, "you make a good point."

"I imagine it's a bit easier for you to understand than the average voter, having grown up in the middle of it all."

Lin nodded in agreement just as their food arrived, "I do have a different perspective than most."

"What was that like?" He asked with a curious squint as he tangled noodles around his chopsticks, "growing up around all these famous war heroes?"

Lin laughed a little, mouth full. When she finished chewing she replied, "I didn't think it was anything particularly extraordinary at the time. Mom was Mom, Fire Lord Zuko was Uncle, and the Avatar was just plain old Aang."

There was a bit of awe in the way Kazuo shook his head, "I can't even begin to imagine..."

"When I got older, I began to realize there was something different about the circles my family ran in," she conceded, "but as a child I didn't think anything of it."

"And you thought nothing of being friends with a Fire Nation Princess?" he followed.

"Still don't," Lin snarked.

His laugh was easy and amiable and Lin found herself mimicking him, falling into his lighthearted stride.

Their casual conversation continued as they ate, exchanging witticisms and opinions until neither could recall the awkward silence that plagued them earlier. It was as if they'd known one another for ages, falling into a comfortably old routine of banter. When the check came, Kazuo insisted on paying.

"I really don't want you to feel like you have to pay-"

"Your money is no good here," he insisted.

"But-"

"Really, I dragged you out of that exciting party. The least I could do is compensate you for your losses," he joked and Lin couldn't help but laugh. His smiling eyes met hers and she had to look away- not because she was uncomfortable, but because the intimacy that passed between them was too much to bear.

As he counted out his money, dropping bill after bill along the tray Lin watched him with the oddest sense of warmth. It was then she first realized she could see herself waking up beside him tomorrow.

"You ready to get out of here?" he asked as he tossed the final bill on the table.

"Sure," Lin agreed.

It was substantially colder outside this time around and Lin didn't even think of refusing him when he placed his large woolen coat over her shoulders. They walked back in the direction of the Fire Nation Embassy slowly and when they rounded the park corner, Kazuo found her hand at her side and thread his fingers through hers.

"You don't mind do you?" he wondered, lifting their entwined hands slightly.

She shook her head and he smiled, "I'm putting all my best middle school moves on you."

It was strange, because Lin was never one for public displays like these. Hand holding did always seem rather juvenile, as if it were a demonstration for the passerby rather than a true expression of fondness, but in this case it felt like a genuine conveyance of his affection.

When the embassy came into view, Lin pulled back slightly, "I have to admit- I actually had a really nice evening."

Kazuo returned her smile, kind but serious, "Um, well, it doesn't have to end here," he returned, rocking back on his heels a little, "you could come up to my room for a drink if you like. My hotel is only another block from here."

"Okay," she returned without hesitation. It surprised her, how quickly the words sprang from her tongue. Though she'd thought about it back at the restaurant- agreeing to join him was suddenly more real than she anticipated and there was some anxiety as she continued down the street with him, hand in hand.

His hotel was one of the high rises that sat along the northern face of the park. His room, on one of the top floors, had a glittering bay view and a complimentary bottle of champagne. They entered quietly and Lin stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, unsure if she wanted to commit to taking a seat at the edge of his bed.

"Would you like a glass?" he asked, holding the champagne up for her to inspect.

"Why not?" Lin replied, throwing her hands up.

He poured one for her and held it out. After accepting it she made her way to the window, attempting to see the city through the glare of the lights within. Kazuo turned several lights off in an effort to aid her and presumably to create a bit of mood lighting.

Her eyes scanned over the city- her city- and as she watched it glow and thrive, spotting tiny little satomobiles moving below, she wondered if this place was really hers at all.

"It's a great city you have here, Chief," he commented, sauntering up behind her to glance the view over her shoulder.

"Mmmm," she agreed, eyes never leaving the bustling metropolis below.

"Or could I call you Lin, now?" he joked.

She smiled, preparing to turn around with some kind of sarcastic barb ready for him, when she felt his lips brush the back of her neck. She sighed, digging deep for something inside to deny giving into this, but came up empty handed.

She caught his reflection in the window, "Lin is fine," she replied, "considering."

"Mmmm..." he hummed against her shoulder, "you can call me Kaz. Only my mother calls me Kazuo."

"I see," Lin acknowledged with a hard swallow as she felt his body press against her back. She was aware of the stiffness in his pants as his fingers traced the length of her arm slowly. She stood rooted on the spot, frozen by nerves. His hands, which began running along her body, felt wonderful- but she couldn't bring herself to return his touch just yet.

There was a certain amount of fear which held her back. She was not a virgin by any stretch of the imagination, but this felt utterly new and intimidating. She was not used to this type of encounter at all- what were the rules of sex with someone you don't love? In thirty-nine years, she'd never had to ask.

His hand dipped low, rounding her hip and grazing her abdomen beneath the silk tunic she wore before venturing past her waistband to cup his hand between her legs. She took a sharp breath and her eyes fluttered closed when his fingers began to move against her. His mouth continued tracing a line along her shoulder, her neck, her jaw. Physically he was pushing all the right buttons, but mentally she couldn't get past the emotional block that held her back from leaning into his touch entirely.

"I have to be honest," she began to say, deciding that verbalizing her issue would relieve it, "this is new to me."

The mood almost died right there on the spot because she was so repulsed by the sound of her own voice- the vulnerability that encased each word took her out of the moment and she rolled her eyes at her own confession.

Her words didn't seem to have a negative effect on Kazuo, however. He continued planting kisses along her neck, though his fingers paused and moved back up to her waist. He gripped her and turned her around carefully to face him. Her eyes looked up at him and then away, embarrassed by the lack of confidence she felt.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he whispered.

"It's not that," she insisted with a shake of her head, "I've just never slept with someone I just met is all."

"Actually, this is a first for me too," he admitted and Lin let out a small laugh.

"The honest politician," she sighed skeptically.

"I'm serious," he maintained, "I'm a relationship guy- honest."

Lin rolled her eyes again and laughed, "why are we even having this conversation? I feel like an idiot."

"I don't know," he smiled as he slid his hand along the small of her back, "you feel pretty good to me."

She groaned at the triteness of his comment, but he continued, "I'm not here to make you do anything you don't want to do. But, in the interest of full disclosure- I have been plotting something like this since the day I met you."

"Is that so?" Lin replied, tilting her head to one side playfully.

"It is," he confirmed with a nod of his head, "I noticed you immediately and when Qian introduced us I thought, 'how am I going to get close to this woman?' and now here you are in my room."

"Here I am," Lin agreed, his guileless expression finally managing to put her at ease.

"So...what are we going to do about that?"

It was now or never.

Lin angled her head up, meeting his lips. Their kiss started off tentative and searching, much like their relationship so far. It existed this way for only a minute before his arms tightened around her waist, drawing her into a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

Without breaking apart they began making their way to the bed and Lin was surprised when Kazuo took matters into his own hands by lifting her and placing her there. His touch was forceful without being aggressive or menacing- it was as if he couldn't wait to explore every inch of her body.

It was not what she was accustomed to- Tenzin had patience in abundance and his game was to unravel her as slowly as possible until she was begging for release. Kazuo, on the other hand, seemed incapable of controlling himself with her in his sights.

His eagerness was exactly what she needed, it made her feel desirable and special- like she was the only woman in the world that could satisfy his need. He was ravenous with hunger and Lin is what he craved.

He wasn't shy about telling her so, either. He was far more vocal that she expected, telling her exactly what went through his mind the further they undressed. He told her what he wanted to do to her before actually doing it. It would have made her laugh if it hadn't turned her on so much.

There was something to be said for a new beginning and Lin allowed herself a few liberties, screaming just as loud as she liked. The freedom of love making without precedence was exciting and she decided to feel it all as fully as possible.

When they were both satisfied, they fell beside one another on the bed, breathing heavily.

"I have to say, that was even better than I imagined," Kazuo commented as he struggled to steady his heaving chest.

"Oh?" Lin returned in a gasping breath, pushing the hair that threatened to cling to her forehead with sweat out of her face to smile at him.

"Yes, and I've been imagining it a lot," he assured with a laugh before encircling her waist and drawing her in again. He kissed her shoulder again softly, closing his eyes.

She would have replied if she hadn't been pulled into sleep so quickly, huddled against him.

She woke again at nearly three in the morning, head pounding. Her mouth was dry and her body was sticky with dried sweat. It was not quite as sexy of a scenario as she recalled falling asleep to. Kazuo's arm was draped across her waist and she removed it carefully, slipping out of the bed to pull her underwear on.

Her legs felt wobbly as she made her way into the bathroom, grabbing the full glass of champagne from the dresser on her way. She dumped it in the sink and quickly refilled it with water, drinking it with desperation. She filled it again and downed the water instantly. She was feeling pretty out of sorts for someone who had merely been tipsy. Catching her reflection in the mirror she sighed and admitted out loud, "you're drunk."

She shook her head in disapproval, filling the glass again and exiting the bathroom in an effort to escape her reflection. The room was silent, though she could hear the far away sounds of a siren muted by distance. She made her way back to the window, looking out to see one of the police airships floating along the opposite end of the park.

There was a chair, tucked under a desk at the corner and she dragged it over to the window. She perched herself here with her knees drawn to her chest, watching the airship move along, wondering who was on duty tonight.

She would be taking over from Saikhan in the morning- maybe he was inside. Her eyes drifted over the buildings and out to the bay, landing finally on Air Temple Island. It was a place she used to call home. She wondered if she could spot her own house and pressed her face to the window, trying to find it in the periphery.

No luck.

Her attention moved back to the Island. The lights were out aside from the soft glow of the lanterns adorning the walkways and courtyards. She wondered if anyone was awake. She imagined Tenzin in the bed they once shared with his new wife, happy and content.

She sniffled, reaching up with a shaking hand to clear the tears that ran down her cheek, threatening to overwhelm her. She took another sip of water in an attempt to distract her mind, but it kept working. She glanced back at Kazuo and felt a wave of self-loathing. _Sex was just a bandage_, she thought. _Nothing will cure me._

Though the act of it had been enjoyable, the emotional aftermath was more than she bargained for. There was something about sharing her body with another that felt so final, as if she'd made an irreversible choice and life would never be the same again. Logically, she knew the notion was absurd as Tenzin was married and had most certainly done the same, but she felt the strangest sense of guilt in her chest as if she'd betrayed him, or herself.

She swallowed the rest of her water and mentally chastised herself for her inability to let go of someone who had made it quite clear he didn't want her anymore.

She could practically hear her mother's voice telling her to harden up and her face set. She wiped her cheeks one last time before willing the self-pity away and averting her gaze to park below.

She watched for any movement, any sign of life below- some random hobo that might be awake and wandering drunk through the open space. But she saw nothing. When she sighed, another sigh echoed her and her head whipped up.

"Ugh. You're so fucking gorgeous," Kazuo groaned from the bed, as if the act of looking at her had exasperated him.

Her head turned back to the window and she prayed silently that he had not seen any of her tears, "How long have you been awake?"

"I don't know," he replied, sitting up and searching the side of the bed for his underwear. He pulled them on and made his way to the window, pulling another chair beside her.

They sat together in silence for several minutes, eyes searching the cityscape.

"What is a good neighborhood? Where should I move if I win the election?" he wondered aloud finally.

Lin shrugged, resting her chin upon her knees, "anywhere."

"Where do you live?"

Lin pointed to the left, indicating it was not visible from the window. Kazuo sighed and nodded, fixing his stare back out into the city.

"It would be nice to have my own island, like some other members of the council," he joked, spotting Tenzin's home.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," she told him, "it's far away from everything and taking a ferry on a cold day...I can't think of anything more uncomfortable."

"You've spent some time there then? When you were growing up?"

Lin gave him a sidelong look, "I thought Ursa told you everything about me."

Kazuo raised his eyebrows, indicating his ignorance.

"I used to live there," she confessed, "with Tenzin."

Kazuo's eyes bugged and his head turned back and forth from the window to her, conveying his surprise, "You're kidding."

She shook her head.

"Councilman Tenzin? That's the long term relationship guy? You and Councilman Tenzin? Really?" he looked as if he was barely keeping a lid on his laughter. "Well, Princess Ursa definitely left that part out."

"You sound surprised," she noted.

"I just can't picture it," he admitted, "I mean you're like this interesting, sexy...person and he's just...I don't know- kind of stiff."

Lin laughed, "He's not, really. He's actually very fun and-" her hand flew to her forehead and she groaned, "and I don't know why I'm defending him to you," she sighed.

Kazuo straightened and smiled at her, "It's okay. I understand. Isn't he newly married though? How long ago did you break up?"

Her lips pursed indignantly, "Almost a year ago."

"Almost?" he prodded.

"Okay, it will be ten months next wednesday," she clarified, meeting his eyes and finding humor in her situation for the first time.

He whistled, "That is pretty bad, but I've got you beat."

"How's that?"

He raised his hand, "Six weeks. I was with my ex for twelve years and it only took her six weeks to marry someone else."

Lin's eyes went wide, "Six weeks? It takes me that long agree to date someone," she guffawed.

"I should know," Kazuo joked and they both laughed, "No, it turned out she'd actually been with the guy for awhile."

"Oh," Lin replied, suddenly serious, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "she said it was because I was already married to work. I am kind of a workaholic- some people can't handle that. She wanted to settle and have kids- I just don't have the time."

Lin nodded knowingly, "I'm beginning to understand why Ursa thought we would be a good match."

"I think she was right," he agreed, "let me ask you something."

Lin sighed, wary of where this conversation was heading.

"If I win the election," he began, "and I moved here- would you date me?"

Lin rolled her eyes, "You haven't won yet."

"But if I do..." he led.

"Yes," she agreed, cheeks coloring, "I suppose I would give you a shot."

He leaned forward, kissing her forearm, "Okay then."

He moved forward further to catch her mouth, kissing her lightly. His tongue slipped past her lips and suddenly their spark was reignited. He moved from his chair and practically into her own.

They had sex for a second time that night, right where they were.

Somehow, Lin awoke in his bed again just as the sun was rising. She untangled herself from him, slipping from the bed as quietly as possible. She made her way around the room, gathering the items of her clothing that were strewn about one by one.

"Are you trying to sneak out on me?" Kazuo asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I have to go to work," Lin replied, pulling her silk tunic over her head. When her face emerged on the other side she saw him smiling at her unabashedly. She was ready to simply slink out quietly, but his expression warranted some further explanation.

"I have to be in my office by eight," she followed, "and I have to attend the Council Meeting at ten..."

"Oh! I am debating Qian one last time at City Hall- 11:30 sharp. Maybe I will see you?"

"Maybe," she agreed, pulling her pants on and slipping into her shoes. She turned to leave, but caught sight of his doe-eyes and stopped in her tracks. She made her way back to the bed and leaned in to kiss him goodbye, unsure if a goodbye kiss was customary in a situation like this one.

He kissed her fully, tongue and all, tugging her back slightly as he did. She laughed against his lips and extricated herself from his grip, "No. Nice try, but no."

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he defended with a shrug and a laugh.

"Goodbye, Kazuo," she told him solidly, though her smile was wide.

"Kaz!" he corrected.

"Okay, Kaz. Goodbye," she reiterated, leaving the room quickly so as not to get sucked back in.

She took the light rail train back to her house, unable to wipe the smile from her face the entire way. She entered her home and passed her telephone in the hall, wondering if Ursa had called while she was out. There was no way to tell and so she continued about her morning routine, showering and bending her uniform on for another twelve hour shift.

By nine, the grin had been sufficiently wiped from her face. It was going to be a long day- her night with Kazuo already seemed a lifetime ago. It turned out there was something happening in Republic City Park last night- a body had been found by a group of kids loitering past curfew. It was a death at the hands of a fire bender- most likely another victim of the Agni Kai Triads.

After visiting the scene and putting her best men on the case, she went back to her office to gather a few of those papers she'd left behind to take with her to the Council meeting. She flipped through the stack, trying to recall exactly which she would need when her secretary poked his head in.

"Chief? Princess Ursa on the line for you again," he informed her.

"Thank you," she sighed. Her eyes went to the phone, reluctant to actually lift the receiver.

"Chief Beifong," she answered.

"There is that grouchy voice I've been looking for," Ursa replied over the line, "where have you been, Lin?"

"At the scene of a murder," she retorted quickly, "I can't talk. I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Oh no," Ursa retorted, "I'm wondering where you were last night. I called your house three times and you never answered."

"Three times? Don't you have anything better to do?" Lin wondered casually as she began picking out the pages she needed.

"As one of your oldest friends- your sexual welfare is my concern!" Ursa defended with a laugh, "So?"

"So what?" Lin replied as the smile returned to her face.

"Don't be coy," Ursa sighed, "I can hear it in your voice, you little harlot."

Lin's smile finally broke into a laugh, "I don't know what you mean."

"I want details, Beifong."

"Sorry, Ursa- I really have to run to this Council meeting," Lin returned airily only to hear Ursa growl in frustration on the other end.

"Did you have sex with him?"

"Twice, " Lin quipped.

"And how was it?"

"Pretty fantastic, thank you, but I've got to go," Lin said in one breath.

"Wait wait!" Ursa insisted and Lin acquiesced with a heavy sigh. "I've always wondered- how big is-?"

Lin scoffed into the phone cutting her off- aware that Ursa was attempting to rile or embarrass her. Her suspicions were confirmed by the cackling that followed, "Goodbye, Ursa."

"Call me later."

"Yeah, maybe."

She set the phone back on it's pedestal, gathering the last of her papers and headed for the door. On the way out of the building she caught her own reflection, noting the redness in the tips of her ears. Ursa had managed to thoroughly embarrass her from thousands of miles away.

The Council meeting would have been mind-numbing if it weren't for the presence of Tenzin, which kept her very much awake. It was like some kind of low, painful, humming ran through her body when they were forced to be in the same room. She kept her face passive when she sat across from him, but when he spoke she had to try harder to stay even and her expression began bordering on hateful.

Which was the biggest joke of all because hate was exactly the opposite of what she felt for him. Either way, she tried her best to get through the meeting without kissing or choking him and both were equally difficult to resist.

Eventually, the meeting drew to a close and she realized she had wasted over an hour of her day in a meeting that should have taken a maximum fifteen minutes. They wanted her to provide extra security for election night- there would be at least five acceptance parties in full swing that evening and the Council wanted assurance these gatherings would be peaceful. She agreed. So, really, the meeting could have been a total of thirty seconds.

Lin made her way out into the large marbled hallway in a hurry, aware that Tenzin was attempting to catch up to her, "Lin!"

She stopped in her tracks, steeling herself before she turned to face him, "What do you want?"

"I knew I would be seeing you here so I brought that box," he began.

She huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms, "I told you to get rid of it."

He looked momentarily defeated and then recovered, "I know you'll want it. One of the sweaters was your mother's..."

Lin sighed, blinking rapidly to stave off the tears of yet another painful subject, "Fine."

She moved to follow him and suddenly she heard Kazuo's voice from the other end of the hall, "Lin! I told you I would see you here."

She and Tenzin paused, watching as he approached. Standing between them, Lin felt as if she were being squeezed between two very unbendable slabs of rock. She managed to remain steady as she turned to greet Kazuo.

He came to a stop just beside her, brushing her shoulder with his own. He was well within her personal space and Tenzin looked between them suspiciously.

"Mr. Kazuo," Tenzin greeted with a nod. He looked back at Lin and asked, "You two have met already?"

"Oh yes," Kazuo answered before she could speak, "we know each other."

The tone he used was suggestive and left no doubt to anyone hearing it that they did, indeed, _know_ each other. Lin froze and felt a wave of nausea roll through her body. Her eyes stung and her face colored, becoming nearly as red as Tenzin's. He stood to the side, pursing his lips with displeasure as he tried to control the vein that threatened to throb out of his skull at the insinuation which came across loud and clear.

His eyes flicked over to Lin's and when she looked away it confirmed exactly what he'd surmised.

"I see," he managed to grind out through thin lips, "well, I was just going. Lin, I'll have that box sent to your house."

She nodded once and watched him go as her eyes clouded over.

Kazuo leaned in close to her ear as Tenzin walked away, "someone's jealous" he laughed in a sing-song voice.

Lin rounded on him with wet eyes, "don't do that," she told him sternly.

He could tell by the look in her eyes and the hitch in her voice that a line had been crossed and immediately regretted his comment, "I'm sorry. I didn't- I was trying to be funny," he defended.

"Well, it wasn't," Lin told him sharply. Her eyes rolled again and she grumbled, "You know, I don't even know you. Just because I slept with you doesn't give you any authority to interfere in my personal life."

She stopped herself from saying more. She wanted to lose her cool and curse at him, remind him that if she had a choice she'd throw him over in a hot second for the man he'd just embarrassed on her behalf. She knew she should never have gone to dinner with him, or back to his room. This had all been a huge mistake and she was living to regret it.

"Lin, I-"

"Chief Beifong," she corrected. They held one another's eyes for a moment, "Good luck with your campaign Mr. Kazuo."

She stepped around him, exiting the building without looking back. She made the way back to her office suppressing the urge to scream- looking exceptionally unapproachable instead. This would be the last time she shared even the slightest bit of intimacy with anyone, serious or casual- they all ended up burning her somehow.

Back in her office she listened to his debate with Qian as she worked through her stack of papers. She decided she would enjoy listening to him fail. As she hoped, one of the very first questions the moderator asked was in regards to the murder that occurred just last night, apparently at the hands of the Agni Kai Triads.

While Qian was quick to apologize for the actions of her fellow firebenders, Kazuo pointed out the irrelevance of the question. He condemned the actions of the Agni Kai Triads, but reiterated that they were a gang operating outside the law. He maintained that their actions in no way reflected the Fire Nation at large and thus had no bearing on either himself or Qian as candidates.

He really did refuse to compromise, that much she could credit him. She sat at her desk, filling out her paper work as she listened to him continue down this path- dire as it was. The more he spoke, the more she agreed with him- and she found her anger abating slowly. It was quickly replaced by shame and embarrassment. It wasn't his fault, really. She was the one who had let everything get so out of control.

At one point Saikhan appeared, setting some fresh papers on her desk and lifting his eyebrows.

"You're listening to this too?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, scribbling away.

"That guy is really bombing up there," he commented, "looks like they'll get two more years of Qian."

"Yes it does," she agreed, looking up finally.

"Too bad for the Fire Nation, really," Saikhan mused, "he seems like his heart is in the right place."

"Yes, he does," Lin agreed again, considering more than his political standing.

Saikhan shrugged and left her alone with nothing but Kazuo's voice echoing around her.

It was only three hours later that Kazuo himself was standing in the doorway of her office, clutching a small bundle of flowers. Her head snapped up from her paper work and her entire body deflated at the sight of him. She just wanted this entire situation to be over with.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply.

"Apologizing," he answered, holding the flowers out.

Her eyes narrowed at them, "I thought you weren't an apologist."

"Not when it comes to my country," he agreed, "but when it comes to my big mouth... let's just say if I win this election, I have a feeling I'll be buying you a lot of flowers."

Lin stood, slowly making her way around her desk to lean against it. His assertion was presumptuous, given what had occurred earlier. She considered telling him straight away that the offer to date him was off the table, but she had to admit- his disarming smile was weakening her will.

"You don't owe me anything," she assured him.

"I know that," he nodded, "but this isn't really about owing you anything. I just wanted to say that I am sorry for making things awkward this morning. I was trying to be humorous and it wasn't my place."

Lin remained silent, holding his gaze in lieu of responding. It was an intimidation tactic. Often times, silence screamed louder than a person ever could. People found it uncomfortable and floundered in the absence of chatter.

Kazuo moved forward and held the flowers directly to her, without a word. Lin chewed her lip a moment before accepting them.

"I hope you can forgive me," he told her solemnly and she nodded. His eyes brightened at her subtle movement, "so you forgive me then?"

"I didn't say that," Lin insisted.

"But you just did this little nod with your head, so basically..."

Lin couldn't help the laugh that came out, baffled by his audacity. She hadn't said a word to that effect, but he wormed his way back into her good graces by assumption.

"A nod is not the same as forgiveness," she reminded him.

"Then maybe you can come out to dinner with me again? I'll pick this time."

"What?"

"I'll meet you back here at eight."

"No," she shook her head in confusion, "I haven't forgiven you," she argued.

He reached out to touch her arm delicately "And I forgive you for that. I'll see you at eight, don't worry about it."

He turned quickly and disappeared behind the doors, leaving Lin standing lamely with flowers in her hands, wondering what exactly had just happened.

She looked down at them and sighed, weighing the gesture he'd made against his mistake. What had he done, really? Damaged something that was already beyond repair- it wasn't as if there was any going back for her and Tenzin anyway.

Still, it hurt. There was something endlessly awful about knowing that he knew she'd been with someone else. The only reprieve was the look on his face when he realized. She laughed, having to admit there was some satisfaction in seeing his face redden with jealousy. It was a small, hollow victory- but it would see her through the day. At least until eight o'clock, surely.

Kazuo arrived back at her office around seven thirty and milled about in the open space before her desk, waiting.

"You never give up, do you?" she exhaled with a hint of amusement. He locked eyes with her across the desk. His expression was confident and laced with intrigue, as if he were about to challenge her.

"Not when I see something I want," he told her.

Lin burst into laughter, "Does that line actually work on anyone?"

"You tell me," he laughed in return with a lighthearted shrug.

It wasn't the line, but something about his persistence that won her over again. It was as annoying as it was endearing, but ultimately it was akin to intoxication. Her desired her with singular focus and she couldn't help but be seduced by the feeling he provided.

It wasn't love, but it was something special regardless. It was a small spark amidst the darkness she'd existed inside for the past ten months. The simple fact that he was a tangible, easy presence that made her feel wanted gave her hope that the world had not completely collapsed in on itself.

And so, she went to dinner with him.

And then back to his room.

They continued this way the entire week leading up to election day- formal in the daylight and entirely unrestrained with one another under the cover of darkness.

On the day of the election Kazuo invited her back to his hotel to listen to the election results over the wireless radio. It wouldn't be their usual intimate setting, however. This party would take place in one of the large hotel ballrooms, complete with his staff and supporters.

She gave him an exceedingly uncertain 'maybe' in return.

By now, she did feel some sense of obligation to him, but being with him openly at such an official function gave her pause. That kind of behavior was firmly in the relationship category- a place Lin wasn't sure she would ever feel comfortable.

The polls closed at five o'clock and she found herself watching the seconds go by, indecision nagging her with every tick.

She considered getting Ursa's opinion on the matter, but ended up placing the phone back upon it's pedestal as soon as she'd lifted it- growling in frustration at her own vacillation.

The radio in her office announced Tenzin's name within minutes of the poll closure as he was running unopposed, yet again. She laughed to herself a bit recalling previous election seasons. Though Tenzin went through great pains to assure the Acolytes that he welcomed the challenge and constantly reminded them that just because he was an actual airbender didn't mean he had all the answers, none had the audacity to run against him. He felt awful about it, but Lin would laugh it off and tell him to consider it one of the perks of being an endangered species. It sounded terrible, but it always managed to coax a smile out of him.

She looked at the clock again, realizing five minutes had passed. The fact that she was in her office reminiscing about Tenzin answered all the questions she had about going to Kazuo's party.

She grabbed her coat and went directly home, changing into something casual and preparing herself a cup of tea.

It was only an hour later when the returns from the Fire Nation were so heavily in Qian's favor that the election for their country was called.

As the radio continued to report districts for both Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom, Lin turned the dial searching for some post-election analysis. The opinion of the media was that Kazuo had indeed lost due to his refusal to apologize.

Lin pulled on her coat and made her way to his hotel. She entered the large room, full of bunting that was being slowly dismantled as a small crowd of miserable looking people milled about comforting one another. In the center of it all was Kazuo, looking outright depressed and graciously thanking those around him for their efforts on his behalf.

He looked up and they locked eyes, "good timing," he called out to her, spreading his arms, "party is just getting started."

She gave him a sympathetic smile just as a balloon fell from the ceiling before her face. He gestured at it with a caustic laugh when it hit the ground and bounced pathetically along the floor.

She walked forward, closing the space between them, "I'm sorry."

"That's what I should have said," he mused, "all it takes is an apologist attitude."

A young man approached them from the side and clasped Kazuo's shoulder, intoning he would like to be officially introduced.

"Lin, this is my campaign manager, Koji. Koji, this is Lin."

"I know who she is," he sniped, "I just didn't know you knew her. Do you realize what an endorsement could have done for us?"

"She's not here to endorse me, she's here as a...friend," Kazuo clarified.

Koji went quiet and looked back at Lin who gave him her coldest glare, "Oh."

"Yes, _oh_," Kazuo repeated and Koji left their side in a hurry. Lin's eyes widened to intone her disapproval of him as he departed.

"I could have endorsed you," she whispered when Koji was out of earshot.

Kazuo shook his head, "I didn't want you to think that is what this," he gestured between them, "was about."

She nodded, "I understand. But, for future reference..."

"Thank you," he agreed, "I'll hit you up in about two years."

"That long, huh?" she asked, feeling suddenly as if she'd lost something very important.

"I've got a ticket back on a steam ship first thing tomorrow. I've still got my seat in the Commons- so at least I'm not totally out of a job."

"That wouldn't be very good- a workaholic without a job," Lin commented in the absence of anything else to say. The room was nearly cleared out now, but they remained at the center standing uneasily before one another.

"That reminds me of a joke about Ozai- have you heard it?"

Lin shook her head and laughed lightly, "Too soon."

"I guess that's my problem- always a little bit too soon."

Lin nodded, considering his words. It was probably too soon, for all of this- not just jokes about the war, but the emotional entanglement. Perhaps this was for the best.

"Well," he sighed as he looked around the empty room, "I better head up to my room. Are you...are you joining me?"

Lin shook her head, "I better not."

"Gotcha," he agreed with a resigned nod of his head.

"But, I want to say thank you," she continued, "for everything these past couple weeks. It's been...really nice."

He laughed a bit, "well if you're ever in the Fire Nation- look me up."

"I will," she agreed.

He leaned in for a kiss and she returned it, reservedly.

"See you in two years, Lin," he sighed as they broke apart.

"It's a date," she agreed.

They walked from the cavernous ballroom and his hand found hers, gripping it as they made their way through the doors. They paused again in the hallway, ready to part.

A small smile curled the corner of Kazuo's mouth and he tugged on her hand, pulling her toward the stairs.

Lin laughed in response, following him without argument.

After all, if it was going to be two whole years, they'd better make it a memorable goodbye.


End file.
